


Fluffy and Tired

by killupops



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Semi is a loving boyfriend, Shirabu Kenjirou is a Little Shit, Shirabu needs a nap and a hug, kinda OOC oops, that's all i'm writing lately, they love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killupops/pseuds/killupops
Summary: Shirabu is a workaholic and really needs a hug. Semi is there to provide them. They cuddle :)
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 94





	Fluffy and Tired

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a college au that I have in my head (that I may or not be working on a whole fic for) and it consumes my every waking thought.  
> I hope you enjoy, I love these two <3

Redbull ran through his veins as Shirabu picked himself up from his desk. The place he’d been since about twelve o’clock the night before working on a paper for one of his classes. The copper haired boy only got up a couple times for water and going to the bathroom.

His shoulders and back ached as he went to get ready. His roommate, that he deeply despised, left earlier that morning questioning why he stayed up so late into the night. He had given him the cold shoulder and continued working.

The phone at his side occasionally buzzed saying he got a message. Probably from his concerned boyfriend who knew he pulled stuff like this all the time.

After he slowly pulled on a sweater and jeans he sat back down in the cursed chair. His phone buzzed countless times but something inside him held him from picking it up.

He knew it was Semi Eita, the concerned boyfriend, but he was kind of embarrassed that he prioritized working over texting his boyfriend back.

The buzzing stopped and started again very quickly after. He huffed and picked it up this time. Expecting to be scolded.

“Hello?” He said quietly, he internally cursed when his voice broke from lack of hydration.

“Shirabu Kenjiro why the-” he cut his own yelling off after processing Shirabu’s greeting. “Are you okay? Your voice broke. Have you been drinking enough water? You need to take better care of yourself, you spork!” His voice was laced with worry even though he was using very childish insults.

Shirabu breathed and looked at the almost full water bottle sitting on his desk. “I’m sorry I didn’t answer your texts, I’ve been working all night.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about anymore, well I am, but-” He cut himself off again. Kenjiro heard the sound of an elevator dinging and plastic bags rustling. “Whatever, open your door.”

“Huh?” Shirabu said as the line disconnected. He rose from his seat, still slouching from the pain in his shoulders. There was a knock at the dorm door.

The shorter male opened it to see his taller, smiling, ash blonde boyfriend holding up two plastic bags. He stared at him for a second, surprised by his presence. Sure he came over all the time but never without asking first since Eita hated the asshole roommate more than Shirabu did.

“May I come in?” He looked down amusingly at the smaller man.

Kenjiro quickly snapped out of it and shuffled out of the way to let him in. “What’re you doing here?” He once again spoke quietly, this time without the voice crack. He eyed the bags Semi was setting down on the wretched desk.

Semi chuckled searching through the bags. “I brought you some things. Icy Hot patches because I know you have to be sore, water, chocolate, trail mix, and some shirasu. That’s still your favorite right?” He turned back with a smile. Which was quickly replaced with worry. “Are you crying? What’s wrong?”

He quickly pulled the crying man into his arms with confusion and concern.

“Thank you.” Shirabu mumbled into Semi’s chest. Maybe he was just emotional from lack of sleep. Truthfully he didn’t know why he was crying. But he did genuinely love the man that was now practically cradling him like a baby.

Semi rested his chin on top of the copper head (hehe pennies) and chuckled. “I’m just taking care of you, that seems to be my job now. I’ll take it only because I love you.”

“I love you too.” The response was muffled because he was now tightly latching onto the taller man but Semi caught it.

They stayed that way for a few minutes before Semi started scolding him for not taking better care of himself. All while gently applying the icy hot patches to where Shirabu said he was achy with the utmost care.

“For someone who’s mad at me, you sure are babying me.” Shirabu laughed from his spot cradled in Eita’s arms. They were sitting on his bed watching some cheesy reality show on Netflix.

Semi huffed angrily. “Fine, want me to stop?” He said as he made like he was going to move.

“Wait, wait, wait no. Please don’t.” He clung to his arm to keep him in place. 

Semi internally chuckled at his boyfriend’s cuteness. “Fine, then stop complaining.”

Shirabu skipped class that day. Luckily he’d had perfect attendance so there weren’t any problems. His roommate fortunately decided to stay at his girlfriend’s house that night as well. So Semi and Shirabu lounged around for the rest of the day.

At around 6 o’clock, the two were sleepily cuddling on Shirabu’s bed with soft lofi playing in the background. The younger of the two was lying his head on his lover’s chest listening to his heart beat. His level breathing moving his head up and down.

“Kenjiro.” Semi softly called.

“Mm?” He hummed in response. His eyes were closed and he was slipping into sleep.

Semi ran his fingers through his hair in hopes of waking him up a bit more. “Do you wanna go get food? We haven’t eaten since one.”

“Can you go get it?” He mumbled cutely enjoying the feeling of his hair being played with.

“Sure,” he chuckled quietly. “Want do you want?”

Shirabu mumbled something inaudible so Semi asked him to repeat himself. “Pizza.” He said a little louder, lifting his head.

“Alrighty then, let me up.” He requested, patting his back.

Kenjiro, not so gracefully, rolled off Semi and replaced him with a fluffy pillow. “Hurry and come back,” he mumbled, “this isn’t nearly as warm.”

Semi inwardly cooed as he pulled his shoes in. “I’ll try,” he chuckled. “Make sure you’re awake to let me back in.”

“No promises.” He smiled into the pillow.

Semi opened the door and grabbed his wallet. “Fine, then no pizza for you. I’ll just take it back to Tendou.”

“No! That demon is not taking my pizza and boyfriend.” Shirabu turned his head around and stuck his tongue out. “I’ll be awake.”

Semi laughed before he shut the door. “That’s what I thought.”


End file.
